Den Norsken Sangen 14
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "No Firewall" by Mørland |prev = 13 |next = 15 }}Den Norsken Sangen 14 was the fourteenth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 17. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Mørland won the Gold Final and was therefore selected to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 17 with the ballad "No Firewall". Information On 27 October 2015, NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the seventeenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest along with the fourteenth edition of the usual national selection Den Norsken Sangen. 278 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. No foreign act was once again participating, making it clear that NRK looks only for native talents in the next editions. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (Norwegian television personality and singer) with Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts after 5 succesful editions with Silya Nymoen & Kare Magnus as the hosting duo. Acts presentation NRK announced that all the competing acts with their song entries would be presented on Saturday, 14 November 2015. A lot of known names were announced as Julie Bergan, the winner of the North Vision Song Contest 8 for Norway and Carina Dahl who represented the country in the North Vision Song Contest 2 and participated several times in Den Norsken Sangen. OGAN Second Chance Contest winner Adelén also returned to the selection. Final The running order for the show was revealed on 15 November 2015. The final started on 16 November with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 21 November 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place on 22 September 2015. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Carina Dahl * Northern Norway: The Main Level * Central Norway: MO * Southern Norway: The Well * Western Norway: Julie Bergan Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 17 External links * Final Recap * Gold Final Recap * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Gold Final Thread * Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen